Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise
by qaroinlove
Summary: Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir... Original de Dannrose, traduccion oficial.
1. Reglas No Oficiales

Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de StarTrek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.<p>

Summary; Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

N/A: Esto es una serie de viñetas a base de cada regla no oficial, todo el crédito a la genial Dannrose, yo solo traduzco. ThanksDann!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Discretamente colocados en varios lugares de la Enterprise estaba una lista muy importante de reglas no oficiales que todo el mundo esperaba conocer. Siempre que una nueva tripulación llegaba se les señalaba la copia mas cercana y se les ordenaba memorizarla antes de iniciar cualquier otra tarea en la nave. Muchos de ellos no acataron esta vital orden al llegar a la nave y aprendieron del error cometido en su camino a muy corto plazo... Si ellos habían roto alguna regla de muy graves consecuencias.

Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.

**Regla No. 1;**

No asistir al Capitán Kirk cuando esta intentando escapar de su Doctor.

_(Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en NO romper esta regla por el Hypo resultante y el sermón de Huesos)_

**Regla No. 2;**

No hablar mal o murmurar de cualquier miembro de la tripulación de mando, NO importa lo que hagan.

_(Los métodos de venganza que puedan inventar serán variados y muy creativos.)_

**Regla No. 3;**

NO llamar al Doctor McCoy "Huesos".

_(Solo Jim y Pavel se libran de recibir una hypo)_

**Regla No. 4;**

No llamar al Sr. Hendorff "Primor"

_(Las contusiones resultantes de su "entrenamiento de combate SIN armas" no valen la pena)_

**Regla No. 5;**

Cometer bullying contra el Alférez Checov es muy mala idea.

_(El equipo de comando es MUY sobreprotector con el miembro más joven.)_

**Regla No. 6;**

Los ojos de cachorro NO son "técnicas estándar de la Flota Estelar para negociaciones"

_(Pavel sigue insistiendo que DEBERÍAN estar ya que si funcionan)_

**Regla No. 7;**

No hay destilería ilegal en Ingeniería.

_(Todo el mundo sólo ignoró el extraño aroma a alcohol que procedía de un raro artefacto en un MUY discreto rincón)_

**Regla No. 8;**

Hacer piruetas en el área de lanzadera NO está permitido.

_(Hikaru dijo que solo estaba practicando " maniobras evasivas ")_

**Regla No. 9;**

Dejar de escalar por los tubos Jefferies.

_(Esa era una buena manera de acercarse sigilosamente y sorprender a las personas)_

**Regla No. 10;**

El doctor McCoy y SOLO el Doctor McCoy puede darle medicamento a el Capitán.

_(Un medico residente ignoró esto y la reacción alérgica no fue buena. Tampoco la reacción de Huesos cuando se entero)_

**Regla No. 11;**

Materializar un tiburón a la piscina no es gracioso.

_(Tomo un esfuerzo en conjunto de Jim, Nyota y Huesos para calmar a Pavel y convencerlo de que nadie le hizo esto a propósito.)_

**Regla No. 12;**

Tampoco lo es un cocodrilo.

_(Ahora Pavel se niega a estar cercas de la piscina si antes no se ha escaneado en busca de especies no vivas primero.)_

**Regla No. 13;**

¡El ganso debe de ser matado en el acto!

_(Un mal funcionamiento en el transportador resulto con un ganso abordo. Todavía tienen que atraparlo para poner fin a su reinado de terror.)_

**Regla No. 14;**

A quien haya hackeado el replicador del área de recreo, arréglelo por favor.

_(Se disparaban malvaviscos a alta velocidad a miembros de la tripulación al azar.)_

**Regla No. 15;**

La Enterprise no debe de ser usada para acrobacias aéreas.

_(La acrobacia de la nave clase Constitución era muy sorprendente de ver sobre San Francisco.)_

**Regla No. 16;**

Bambi de Disney esta excluida de cualquier noche de película para la tripulación.

_(Pavel y Huesos son inconsolables cuando la madre de Bambi muere.)_

**Regla No. 17;**

NO darle al alférez Checov altas dosis de azúcar...** NUNCA!**

_(Los estragos que causo en la nave fueron increíbles)_

**Regla No. 18;**

Dejar de tocar la canción "Guy Love" cuando el comandante Spock y el capitán Kirk hablan el uno con el otro.

(Ellos no lo encontraron divertido la primera vez, mucho menos la decimoquinta.)

**Regla No. 19;**

Tener a toda la tripulación cantando "We will rock you" en klingon, y pedir la renuncia de TOTAL de la Enterprise es simplemente estúpido.

_(La expresión de los Klingons no tenia precio, los misiles tampoco.)_

**Regla No. 20;**

No rayar lo phasers.

_(Cuando atraparon a Jim, Hikaru , Scotty y a Pavel insistieron que era "Un entrenamiento de combate vital"… Spock no se lo trago.)_

**Regla No. 21;**

No hacer comentarios negativos acerca de la tarta de manzana casera de Dr. McCoy.

_(La ultima persona que hizo esto, terminó usándola de sombrero. Para gran disgusto de quienes querían comerla.)_

**Regla No. 22;**

No mas experimentos con viajes en el tiempo.

_(Tener al hijo de Scotty, al adolecente y adulto Scotty y a Scotty era sumamente confuso y peligroso para la nave.)_

**Regla No. 23;**

No tocar la "Marcha Imperial" de Star Wars cuando el Dr. McCoy entra al puente.

_(Huesos muy probablemente va a destruir el sistema de altavoces la próxima vez.)_

**Regla No. 24;**

Dejar de intentar de dar a Checov la "charla".

_(Varios miembros de la tripulación lo han hecho ya, para vergüenza del adolecente.)_

**Regla No. 25;**

No tocar las plantas del teniente Sulu.

_(Él a amenazado a más de un tripulante con su espada de esgrima con tal de defender a sus preciosas plantas.)_

**Regla No. 26;**

Durante una crisis acatar las ordenes que la tripulación de mando, no importa que tan ilógicas, locas, insanas o estúpidas parezcan sus ordenes.

_(Esto se convirtió en una segunda naturaleza dentro de las primeras tres semanas al ser asignado a la Enterprise.)_

**Regla No. 27;**

No jugar mas Strip Póker.

_(Éste necesita poca explicación.)_

**Regla No. 28;**

No hacer bromas sobre Rusia cuando el alférez Checov este presente.

_(Él esta muy orgulloso de su tierra natal.)_

**Regla No. 29;**

Lo mismo va para Escocia y el Sr. Scott.

_(El esta igual de orgulloso de su patria.)_

**Regla No. 30;**

"Solo se vive dos veces" No es un tema apropiado para el capitán Kirk.

_(En realidad él no le ve el lado gracioso a esto y tampoco nadie mas.)_

**Regla No. 31;**

Al sr. Scott no se le permite cocinar.

_(Cuando fue el turno de Scotty para la noche de comida casera se las arreglo para dar de baja a toda la tripulación de mando por intoxicación alimentaria por días.)_

**Regla No. 32;**

Tampoco tiene permiso de estar a un rango menor de diez pies cercas de las cocinas.

_(Las personas aseguran que volaron algunos aparatos cuando él entro a la habitación.)_

**Regla No. 33;**

El pranking no es una buena idea para ocupar el tiempo cuando uno esta aburrido.

_(Incluso Huesos estaba decepcionado cuando Spock añadió esta regla.)_

**Regla No. 34;**

Tampoco lo es estar cantando muy audiblemente desde la plataforma del puente mientras se esta de turno.

_(Jim dijo que era para impulsar la moral del puente)_

**Regla No. 35;**

No ceder a los ojos de cachorro del alférez Checov.

(Nadie, incluyendo a Spock, podía mantener esa regla cuando Pavel usaba de verdad esos ojos de cachorro)

**Regla No. 36;**

Dejar de intentar construir un "TARDIS".

(Scotty y Pavel habían estado mirando "Doctor Who" recientemente.)

**Regla No. 37;**

Reproducir canciones románticas cuando el comandante Spock y la teniente Uhura están comiendo juntos es un tontería.

(En verdad, Nyota da miedo cuando se enoja.)

**Regla No. 38;**

Si llegas a ver a cualquier miembro del equipo de comando llevar a un muy dormido alférez Checov a su cama, usted no vio nada.

_(Pavel a veces trabaja hasta el agotamiento y, o bien hasta que colapsa o es sedado por que en realidad necesita dormir.)_

**Regla No. 39;**

Si el alférez Checov es llevado por alguien mas ¡repórtelo inmediatamente al Capitán!

_(Varios celosos, corruptos y/ o falsos miembros de la tripulación han tratado de secuéstralo para llegar a Jim y o al equipo de comando.)_

**Regla No. 40;**

La tripulación de mando es una de las familias mas disfuncionales del universo; molestarlos es bajo su propio riesgo.

_(Esta resume la mayor parte de las reglas de esta lista.)_


	2. Regla No 1

_**Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.**_

_**.**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de Star Trek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.

**Summary; **Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

**N/A: **Esto es una serie de viñetas a base de cada regla no oficial, todo el crédito a la genial Dannrose, yo solo traduzco. Thanks Dann!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Regla No. 1;**

_No asistir al Capitán Kirk cuando esta intentando escapar de su Doctor._

* * *

><p>Hikaru Sulu debió de haber escuchado a sus entrañas. Él no debió de haber cedido ante su capitán, y mucho menos haber considerado que tratar de desafiar al Doctor McCoy era una buena idea.<p>

Temprano, mucho antes del cambio de turno de Hikaru, miro a Jim Kirk luciendo un poco aterrado y corriendo hacia el puente, y mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor. Esto inmediatamente preocupo a Hikaru ya que el capitán sólo lucia presa del pánico cuando él había molestado seriamente al doctor McCoy, lo cual era una mala él lo vio, Jim inmediatamente se dirigió a Hikaru.

—¡ Me tienes que esconder, _por favor_! — su capitán rogó— antes de que Huesos me encuentre para mi examen medico.

Aquí es donde debería haber dicho que no, debió de haberse mantenido firme ante él, por que en serio Jim Kirk debería de ser lo suficientemente maduro para enfrentarse a su medico como un hombre. Por desgracia, el capitán lo miraba suplicante, desesperado y aun mejor, recordó que él había saltado tras él cuando se cayó en la perforadora de la _Narada . _Con todo esto él solo podía decir. — Ok, te voy a dar un impulso a una de las escotillas de mantenimiento del techo del puente. — A pesar de las advertencias en su cabeza, Hikaru ayudo a Kirk a escabullirse por las escotillas y luego las cerró. Apenas tuvo tiempo para darse la vuelta e irse para iniciar su turno antes de que el Doctor McCoy marchase hacia el puente, armado con un hypo y mirándose listo para usarlo en cualquier persona de pie que obstruyera su camino.

— ¡Señor Sulu! — Ladró el doctor. — ¿Dónde diablos está Jim?

Rápidamente respondió Hikaru y esperaba que fuese creíble. — Lo siento doctor McCoy, pero el capitán no ha estado en el puente desde hace un par de horas.

— Entonces, ¿Dónde está, maldita sea? — Exigió Huesos.

— Él pudo haber ido a inspeccionar Ingeniería, doctor. — Respondió Hikaru — Tal vez podría ver si él está allí.— Esperaba desesperadamente que eso fuera suficiente para que el medico se fuera sin que recordara que él podía pedir la ubicación exacta del capitán a la computadora.

Hubiera sido, pero parecía que el universo estaba en contra de Hikaru porque en ese momento la escotilla que Jim había escogido se abrió . Esto, a su vez Jim cayó en la parte superior de Huesos que estaba de pie bajo dicha escotilla. Esto siguió un desorden caótico del capitán, el doctor y maldiciones (Que causaron que Pavel se sonrojara furiosamente desde su puesto.) que dio lugar a que de algún modo Huesos fijara a su amigo al suelo. Lanzando a Jim por encima del hombro, a pesar de sus continuas luchas, Huesos fijo su mejor y más especial mirada asesina sobre Hikaru y le gruño — Señor Sulu le espero abajo en la bahía media en media hora... ¿Entendido?

Hikaru miro a su alrededor en el puente para ver si alguien se apiadaba y le ayudaba a salir de lo inevitable, sólo para encontrar que todo el mundo estaba mirando fijamente sus pantallas. Se resigno a su suerte.

- Si el doctor McCoy.

El doctor le asintió brevemente y salió del puente, todavía cargando a Jim, que ya había renunciado a su inútil lucha, por encima del hombro.

En la puerta se encontraron con Spock que solamente se limito a ver como el capitán era llevado por el director medico y al timonel tomar asiento luciendo claramente disgustado, antes de enarcar una ceja.

Media hora después Hikaru Sulu se reporto a la bahía medica.

Él regreso una hora más tarde luciendo el aspecto de un pequeño niño que acaba de recibir una severa reprimenda y frotando la parte posterior de su cuello.

Un par de días mas tarde un aviso apareció en la esquina del puente, decía así;

**Reglas NO oficiales de la Enterprise**

**Regla No. 1**

_**No asistir al Capitán Kirk cuando esta intentando escapar de su Doctor.**_

A pesar de que nunca fue dicho o demostrado, la mayoría de las personas supusieron que cierto Director Medico la había puesto allí.


	3. Regla No3

_**Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de Star Trek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.

**Summary; **Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

**N/A: **Esto es una serie de viñetas _(Random)_ a base de cada regla no oficial, todo el crédito a la genial Dannrose, yo solo traduzco. Thanks Dann!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Regla No. 3;**

NO llamar al Doctor McCoy "Huesos".

Honestamente, Scotty nunca pensó que seria un problema. Jim llamaba al doctor "Huesos" todo el tiempo y no pasaba nada, así que pensó que a McCoy no le importaba el apodo. Al parecer estaba muy equivocado.

Scotty estaba en la enfermería con algunas quemaduras y cortes leves _(Uno de sus proyectos no funciono como se había previsto)_ y estaba siendo tratado por el doctor McCoy. El tratamiento fue rápido y sencillo y lo único que hizo fue agradecer al doctor cuando hubo terminado. El agradecimiento en si, no era el problema. Sin embargo, el haber usado el apodo del doctor _"Huesos"_ ese había sido su fatal error. La comprensión de su error llego rápidamente a Scotty al verse enfrentado a la expresión más asesina del doctor McCoy. Scotty al pensar lo que posiblemente podría proceder a esa mirada, Scotty pensó rápidamente en tomar el mejor curso de acción para las circunstancias actuales que enfrentaba.

Así que corrió.

Miembros de la tripulación informaron mas tarde que McCoy persiguió a Scotty por toda la eslora del buque, abordando al escoces a tres metros de distancia, lo inmovilizó en el suelo y sin piedad alguna lo apuñalo con una hypo. Después, el doctor simplemente se levanto, hizo girar su hypo fantásticamente al aire y regreso a la bahía medica como si nada hubiera pasado. Scotty no podía explicar correctamente lo que había sucedido hasta pasada tres horas cuando el analgésico administrado a la fuerza se había retirado completamente de su organismo. Cuando Jim termino de reír histéricamente les informo que su Director medico odiaba absolutamente ese apodo cuando alguien mas lo llamaba así, a excepción de él y Pavel. McCoy simplemente había desistido de intentar detener a Jim de llamarlo así, y el medico simplemente se veía incapaz de intentar algo cuando Pavel lo llamaba con ese ridículo apodo.

Al día siguiente la regla tres se había añadido a las normas no oficiales con respecto al incidente. Además el respeto hacia el doctor McCoy se duplico en todo el barco. ¿Quién no iba a respetar a un hombre de treinta y tantos años capaz de lanzar un hypo a tres metros y dar completamente en el blanco?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Un agradecimiento especial a quienes siguen y cometan esta traducción :3

_**Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid , Vaccea & Zussi** _. Gracias por sus RR :3

Lia Fuera.


	4. Regla No 18

_**Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de Star Trek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.

**Summary; **Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

**N/A: **Esto es una serie de viñetas (no tendrán algún orden en particular) a base de cada regla no oficial, todo el crédito a la genial Dannrose, yo solo traduzco. Thanks Dann!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Regla No. 18;**

Dejar de tocar la canción "Guy Love" cuando el comandante Spock y el capitán Kirk hablan el uno con el otro.

.

Ni si quiera era una conversación personal. Jim simplemente le había pedido a Spock que le explicara algunas de las investigaciones planetarias que habían ocurrido el día anterior. El primer oficial accedió a la petición y comenzó un discusión completamente relacionada con el trabajo. A los cinco minutos de haber comenzado la explicación acerca de unas extrañas pero inofensivas anomalías atmosféricas, comenzó a reproducirse una molesta pero familiar canción a través de los altavoces del puente.

_**Enfrentemos los hechos acerca de mí y de ti, nuestro amor no especificado aunque estoy orgulloso de llamarte "oso de chocolate" las personas siempre miraran y hablaran.**_

Jim no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo … ¡De Nuevo! ¿No tenían mejores cosas que hacer su equipo?

_**Me siento exactamente igual, por eso los mantengo ocultos, porque este oso no puede soportar el desdén de este mundo, y algunas veces es mas fácil ocultarlos.**_

Él y Spock intentaron ignorarlo y continuaron con su conversación. Desafortunadamente Huesos estaba también en el puente, y ni siquiera intentaba ocultar sus risas.

_**Explicaríamos nuestro romance, este es un amor de hombres, tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo... No hay nada gay en ello ante nuestros ojos. **_

Esta estrofa hizo que el doctor estallara en risas, y el resto del equipo se unió a el doctor discretamente.

_**Me preguntas que es lo que tenemos... Y respondo tiernamente... Este es amor de hombres... Entre dos chicos.**_

Pavel, incapaz de contenerse estalló en histéricas risas y los ojos de Spock comenzaron a estrecharse rápidamente.

_**Somos mas cercanos que un hombre y su esposa... Es por eso que nuestras pulseras a juego dice Turk y JD …**_

Desde hace rato que Jim había renunciado a intentar ignorarlos, y lanzando una mirada salvaje hacia su equipo en el puente para ver si el culpable aun se encontraba allí. Huesos estaba tirado en el piso del puente rodando sin dejar de reírse.

_**Sabes que me quedare contigo el resto de mi vida... Tu eres el único hombre que ha estado en mi interior... Whoa! whoa! y solo sacaste mi apéndice.**_

Estas líneas causaron que si todavía quedaba algún miembro del equipo intentando contener las risas fallaran estrepitosamente. Pavel se cayo de su asiento debido a su histérica risa.

_**No hay necesidad de aclararlo... ¡¿OH NO?! Solo dejémoslo crecer mas y mas cada día … Es como si me hubiese casado con mi mejor amigo... de una manera totalmente varonil!**_

Al ver que ahora no tenia el mando de su equipo, un histérico Jim tomo a Spock y le pidió que le ayudara a hackear el sistema informativo de la nave.

_**¡Vamos! este es un amor de hombres, sin peligros, solo un sentimiento por otro chico. Sosteniendo su corazón en el cielo. Estaré ahí para protegerte en la debilidad. y estaré ahí para compartir tus triunfos. Este es amor de hombres entre dos chicos. Y cuando digo "Te Amo Turk" es solo lo que implica. Esto es amor de hombres... Entre... Dos … Chicos …**_

Finalmente lograron detenerla, y para cuando la canción termino solo se necesito una fría mirada de Jim y una ceja levantada de Spock para que toda la tripulación del puente recuperara rápidamente la sobriedad. Y una mas solo para regresarlos al trabajo y el silencio reino en el puente para el resto de la jornada.

Para Jim, la primera vez fue lo suficientemente molesto, sin embargo, él le miro el lado divertido después. Pero una decimoquinta vez era mas que suficiente, y si alguna vez encontraba al culpable él seriamente consideraría una seria reprimenda, como lanzarlo al planeta desértico mas cercano. Aunque pensándolo bien, podría haber una buena razón por la cual se reprodujo varias veces mas esa canción.

Parecía ser la única cosa que conseguía que Huesos riera en voz alta delante de todo el puente.

Para el próximo cambio de turno la regla 18 había aparecido en la lista escrita de una manera que parecía que alguien furioso se había desquitado. Cuando la vieron, Scotty estaba completamente seguro que el doctor McCoy había dicho...

—¡Maldita sea!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por sus RR'S y la próxima será la 35 :)<em>


	5. Regla No35

_**Reglas No Oficiales de la Enterprise.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de Star Trek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Dannrose y yo solo traduzco.

**Summary; **Una serie de reglas NO oficiales que todo tripulante DEBE cumplir...

**N/A: **Gracias especiales a quienes me comentan y ponen en favs y follows :3

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Regla No. 35;<strong>

_No ceder a los ojos de cachorro del alférez Checov._

* * *

><p>— Por favor, Karu.<p>

Hikaru **no** iba a ceder a la voz suplicante, no , no lo iba a hacer. — No Pavel, no estas lo suficientemente capacitado para tomar una espada real.

— Pero, Karu.— Genial, ahora de quejaba el adolecente — Ni siquierra la voy a usar cerrcas di nada ni nadiien.

— No Pavel.— Sulu estaba usando su voz mas firme — No puedes usar una espada real hasta que hayas tenido una capacitación con ella.

—Solo un momento, Por favor.— El adolecente estaba intentando verse lo mas adorable posible.

—No significa No Pavel, de ninguna manera y eso es **definitivo **— Hikaru estaba decidido a no cambiar su resolución. El niño no podía salirse con la suya todo el tiempo, y él estaba seguro que Pavel lo sabía muy bien. No había nada, nada que Pavel pudiera hacer para que Hikaru cambiara de idea.

Entonces Pavel puso en uso sus ojos de cachorro.

¡No! el no iba a caer en ello. Él era un oficial de la flota y uno de los mejores pilotos de toda la Flota. Él no caería ante un adolecente poniendo los ojos de cachorro, él no lo haría.

Pero Pavel lucia tan vulnerable que era desgarrador y esos grandes ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas eran insoportables.

La determinación de Hikaru se derrumbo rápidamente. — Pavel, esto esta mal. Pero solo un par de movimientos.

— ¿Is in serio? ¿Lo dices di verrdad, Karu? — La voz del chico estaba tan llena de esperanza que había desterrado todas las dudas que aun subsistían en la mente de Hikaru. —Si Pavel, lo digo en serio.

— Grraciaz Karu.— Pavel le obsequio una gran sonrisa al mayor antes de sorprenderlo con un fuerte abrazo. Hikaru le entrego su espada y miro al niño intentando algún movimiento. Sólo un pensamiento cruzo por su mente después de verlo.

El niño era demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

.

.

.

McCoy pensó que, con el haber tratado con Jim desde la academia, manejar a Pavel Checov no sería un se preguntaba de donde había concebido una idea tan blasfema.

Estaban de permiso en la tierra en una colonia de la federación y de alguna manera Huesos se había propuesto echarle un ojo encima al adolecente. El chico tenia dieciocho años, maldita sea, el no necesitaba tener una niñera pero Jim, Nyota e incluso Spock habían insistido en que Huesos se quedara con el niño mientras estaban en el planeta.

Esto iba muy bien al principio, nada había ido mal, y él se preguntaba porque los demás habían insistido en que se quedara con el adolecente para acompañarlo.

Y luego entraron a la tienda de dulces.

La teniente Uhura le había dicho al doctor en términos inequívocos que a Pavel no se le permitía ningún dulce, la azúcar lo ponía demasiado hiperactivo y Huesos no quería encontrarse con el lado malo de Uhura. Sin embargo, el niño lucia como si no estuviera de acuerdo con las ordenes de Nyota y estaba decidido a intentar cualquier cosa por tener unos pocos dulces.

—¿Puedo tiner algunos, Doctor?— Preguntó con una voz ridículamente dulce.

— Lo siento niño, pero Uhura no esta de acuerdo.— McCoy esperaba que con esa respuesta fuera mas que suficiente.

— Piro Doctor...

— No Pavel. Valoro mucho mi maldita vida como para desobedecer a Uhura.

—Piro iio no voi a dicirle nada, ella no va a zaver.

McCoy tuvo que admitir que quizá si él... ¡NO! Tenía que ser firme; él no cedería a un adolecente quien debería conocerlo mejor maldita sea. Estaba apunto de negarle al adolecente cuando miro sus ojos.

Eran increíblemente grandes y acuosos y demasiado malditamente tiernos. McCoy sabía que debía resistirse, debía mantenerse firme y no ceder. Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, solo el niño lo sabría y Nyota nunca lo averiguaría. Además el chico tenia dieciocho años, porque no podría tener algunos dulces, no era como si Checov fuese un niño que necesitase ser mimado.

Con este argumento totalmente razonable el miedo, también conocido como el DM de la Enterprise cedió a los ojos de cachorro de Pavel.

— Bien Pavel, puedes conseguir algunos dulces. Solo no le digas a Uhura.

El adolecente le dio un fuerte abrazo rompe_ huesos _al hombre y salto directamente al establecimiento, justo antes de entrar se dio la vuelta y gritó — ¡Muchas grracias Huesos!

.

.

.

.

.

Spock tenia un ligero dilema. Él estaba llevando un pequeño equipo de exploración científica para escanear la flora seleccionada en Epsilon 2, la misión no era un problema, era un planeta en gran parte explorado y mayormente inofensivo. Las exploraciones en si eran de rutina desde que descubrieron la larga duración de vida de las plantas , así que simplemente estaban obteniendo información del desarrollo de la flora. El problema era el alférez Checov.

Deseo que los acompañara en la misión y, si bien era alentador ver un voluntario, no se requería su conjunto de habilidades. Si bien se trataba de una simple cuestión de informarle al sr. Checov de este hecho, Spock se encontró vacilante ante una cosa.

La mirada que el alférez le estaba dando.

Spock estaba fallando en dar una respuesta porque esa mirada estaba teniendo ese efecto. El alférez tan solo se había limitado a ampliar los ojos y a mostrarlos ligeramente acuosos. No había ninguna razón lógica del porque esta accion estaba causando que Spock se planteara repensar su decisión original, pero lo estaba. La misión era simple y no se necesitaban las habilidades del Sr. Checov , pero pensando en ello, una sencilla misión era el momento ideal para enseñar a los jóvenes alféreces nuevas técnicas y habilidades. Él era excepcionalmente dotado y estaba, obviamente, con ganas de aprender aun mas, por lo que le enseñaría algunos de los aspectos del trabajo de Spock en esta misión que bien pueden beneficiar a la nave en asignaciones futuras. Spock no era consiente de que el alférez podía tener una reacción emocional tan extrema por haber sido negado algo a los miembros del equipo. Eso a su vez podría tener un efecto perjudicial sobre su trabajo y para el resto de la nave. Así que en realidad era completamente logico estar de acuerdo con esa solicitud y de acuerdo con Spock no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el aspecto del alférez Checov le estaba dando en ese momento.

— Muy bien Sr. Checov. Esté preparado en la sala de transporte en quince minutos.

El rosto del alférez se iluminó y apareció una gran sonrisa en el — Graciias Siñor.— Enseguida, casi salto desde el puente.

Cuando el adolecente había dejado el puente Spock se dio cuenta que todos los miembros del equipo lo estaban mirando fijamente. Jim rompió el extenso silencio. —SI Spock no puede decirle que no a los ojos de cachorro de Checov entonces, estamos en serios problemas.

Poco después, en un vago intento de detener a toda la tripulación de ser envueltos alrededor de los dedos de Pavel, Jim añadió la regla 35 en la lista. Jim la rompió cinco minutos mas tarde, cuando el niño quería una foto con su phaser.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Adoro a Pavel y sus ojos de cachorro, akjdskahs es taaan tierno ;3 como sea, muchas gracias por sus favs,coments y follows :3 me hacen inmensamente feliz!<em>

_Lia fuera._


End file.
